Slayer Season Five
by MHParry
Summary: Kaitlyn is supercharged by ancient Tibetan and Cheyenne powers. A viral outbreak occurs that turns people to vampires just through touch. New Orleans is targeted by vampires after Katrina, demons perform spells on slayer friends, Kate gets her slayer test
1. Episode 61

**SUPERCHARGED**

Its been a month since Kate and May Lin went to the monk in Tibet. For a week before they left, all the hellmouths went dormant. There was nearly no activity at all. On some occasion, a vampire or two may have to be killed. Back in China they have finished a shorter version of training, mostly because Kaitlyn learned quickly. The monks focused on teaching Kaitlyn; ancient Shao Lin scrolls predicting of a girl chosen out of all other humans that will come and become a power among nature. She manages to achieve mental power development, advanced fighting and psychokinesis powers. Now Kaitlyn is able to fight even better and faster than before and can also use telekinetic power. They head back to China and then arrive by ship in South Korea. They stay with May Lin's parents for a few days. While there, Kaitlyn and May Lin go around patrolling. They go around and basically clean out the neighborhood's vampire threats. By the end of the next day, they have killed over 300 vampires. They pack up and get on an airplane to New York City. They fly out and land on Hawaii for refueling.


	2. Episode 62

**HAWAII**

On the way back to the U.S., Kaitlyn and May Lin had to stop in Hawaii so the plane could refuel. They had a few hours before the plane takes off, so they went to visit some places, including the volcanic areas. After seeing a lot of the sights, they drove out to the volcanic area and saw people fleeing the other way. They stopped and watched as six large lava monsters walked out from the fire and flames behind. Both Kate and May Lin didn't know what to do. Anything they threw at the demons would just melt into it. They got in a car and sped backwards in reverse. They stopped because Kate had an idea. She got out and closed her eyes. For several seconds she stood there and then rose her hand. She focused and then blasted them backward over 100 feet and they fell to the ground. The demons got back up and attacked, spraying flamethrowers and flinging lava. She used her new powers and destroyed each one. Kate fell to the ground. May Lin helped her up. They got in the car and looked at May Lin. She was in shock. Kate sat in the passenger seat while May Lin drove. Kate used a rare and dangerous power to defeat the demons. She was now weak, her mental energies drained. The two got to the plane and flew back to Stewart International Airport. They got back home and explained their trip.


	3. Episode 63

**OUTBREAK**

Since the earlier war in Maybrook, most vampires in the area were killed off. Then from time to time a few more would be killed. Now a new outbreak of vampires has begun in Maybrook and the slayers must start patrolling more again. While patrolling, Faith watches as a normal human falls down, as if passing out and then gets up and becomes a vampire at random. She fights it and heads back to Willow's house. She tells her and Willow doubts a human just becomes a vampire. Hours later, Faith begins feeling sick. She goes to sleep on the couch. Suddenly she wakes up, throws up and turns into a vampire. She leaves and goes out into the night. While walking around the town, Spike sees Faith and watches her morph into a vampire. He runs to Kaitlyn's house and explains what he saw. Willow remembers what Faith told her earlier and thinks there is a strange curse may have caused a viral outbreak of vampirism. One vampire touches someone and they become infected and turn into a vampire then spread it again to another. Kate calls Buffy to tells her not to touch any vampires. She comes back. Willow tries to find out what kind of spell this may be. Kate decides to go out in her car and drive around to make sure that no one is infected. Shawn and Spike go with her since they are vampires, they can't become infected. They pull up on side of Faith and ask if she's ok. She vamps out and they speed off. They speed back towards Kate's house and hit someone in the street. They get out and a vampire attacks, Shawn fights it and kills it. They get back to the house and tell the vampire virus curse is spreading. Willow begins to do a reverse spell when 20 vampires that used to be local fake gangsters come over to the front yard. Faith is leading them and they start to try and smash open the door. Everyone gets ready to fight. The door smashes open and Kaitlyn tells everyone not to fire yet because Faith could be killed since she is a vampire. Shawn and Spike go in to start fighting and Kaitlyn says fuck it and runs in too. She caps 3 vampire gangsters and Willow is now finishing the spell. Kate then charges up and blasts away the vampires all around the yard. She vaporizes each one and kicks Faith into the tree. She gets out and Willow completes the reversal spell just as Faith went in to punch Kaitlyn. She turns back to human just as Kaitlyn prepared to blast away Faith. The spell reversed and the vampires that were infected all returned to humans and the other vampires were no longer infectious.


	4. Episode 64

**THINGS**

News reports have come out about a small town in Pennsylvania where eight people have gone missing and all the places they went missing from had blood everywhere. Police think the missing people were murdered but no bodies were found in the area. The next day Kate, Willow and Officer Walls are in Pennsylvania doing a visit to the town. They stay in two different rooms at a local motel. Kaitlyn and Willow in one and Walls in the other. During the night another two people go missing. They find out the two people were in the room next door to them. Kaitlyn walks out with Walls and starts to walk around the town. While walking on an older empty road they find road kill. Kaitlyn walks over to it and notices its not a normal animal. Its round, spiky and has small eagle talon-like feet. She rolls it over with her foot and sees it has two small black eyes and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Officer Walls pulls out a folded up bag from his med-kit on his belt. They put the thing in it and return to Willow. She opens the bag and lays out a mat on the table. She starts to look it over and check it. She finds human remains in the thing's stomach. They now know what is killing people but also don't know how to stop them or know how many there are. Willow says they should tell the local cops but Kaitlyn says then they become suspects after the cops don't believe them. At night Kate goes out and walks around. Then she catches a glimpse of a small creature running in the woods. She run towards it and enters the woods. She sees it running and she keeps chasing. Then she stops as it runs into a cave. She walks up to the entrance and shines a flashlight around inside and sees 50 of these small things running around and chewing on some bones. Kate immediately calls Willow and says she found the rest of the little killer things. Kaitlyn slowly walks in the cave closer. The 50 scatter deeper into the cave. Kaitlyn sneaks in further and finds a large open abandoned mine and sees hundreds or even thousands of the small killer fur ball things. She sneaks back out and notices and old sign that says WARNING: High Explosive Area. Kaitlyn turns back towards the cave and sees old drums of explosive material. Willow and Officer Walls arrive and watch as Kaitlyn comes running out screaming to run. They bolt out back toward the road and the cave explodes. The massive explosion comes out from the ground and cave entrances. They jump out to the road and turn around as the explosion cloud grows in the sky. The get up and run back to the motel and watch as police and fire trucks race by. The next day the news reports about the police finding hundreds of dead bodies of small creatures. They also found some human remains. They reported to the news that the small things killed all those missing people and ate them. They also said that all the things were killed and there are no signs that any are left alive.


	5. Episode 65

**THE SPIRIT GUIDE**

Kate learned when she was 14 that she was part Native American. Now she has learned which kind, 1/14th Cheyenne Indian. While hanging out with her father and brother, Kaitlyn's dad decided to take them out to an annual Native American festival. While visiting around they walked from shop to shop. While passing a tent a native man called out to Kaitlyn. She turned around and walked over. The man then said something in a Native American language and then asked if she is 'the one'.

She answered that she wasn't sure what he meant but he handed her a small stone and said, "at dusk meet at the mountain top."

Later in the day Kaitlyn drove home in her own car and decided to drive to Bear Mountain and drove up to the top and waited until night fell. Then a man with a burning torch came, dressed in a Native American ritual outfit. He told her to follow. Kate was armed head to toe in case this was an ambush, but she had a strange feeling that she was not in any danger. They arrived a large fire in the center of a Native American ritual. Many old native men were sitting and then at the same time began to make hand signals.

Then an old chief man stood up and greeted Kate and said "welcome, fighter of Darkness. Destroyer of evil."

Kate was not sure how they found out she was a slayer but they then explained that one of Kaitlyn's ancestors was a slayer and a Cheyenne Native American. The tribe gave the native slayer power to fight evil. They told her they were going to do the same. They told Kaitlyn about some ancient stories of the star gods lining up and giving the defenders of peace the power of a million men. The ancient tales told of a Native American prophecy that said in the day of destruction one will be given ultimate power, a power of the spirit gods to wipe out the evil darkness. They said that Kate is that person. Kaitlyn sat down a kept listening and learned about the older slayers and found that Kaitlyn is the direct descendant of the first and only Native American slayer. They began a ritual to give Kate the power of the ancient chiefs of the Cheyenne Indians. After 15 minutes, they said to Kate that she was now guarded and will be helped by the Cheyenne ancient spirit guides and gods.


	6. Episode 66

**ANOTHER DAY AT WALMART**

Kate gets up and goes to work as security for WalMart. Throughout the day she deals with the usual problems. Suddenly security is called up to the registers. On arrival, she sees a man bolt for the exit. A teller yells the guy just grabbed the cash out the register.

Kate goes to follow and over hears a person say to another, "did you see that guy's face?"

Kaitlyn rushes out and sees the guy go around the corner of the building. She runs after and catches him trying to climb up a pipeline to the rooftop. Kate grabs him and pulls him down and throws him against the wall. He vamps out and attacks Kate. She dusts him and returns inside. Two hours later, a code ADAM is called which means missing child in store. Kaitlyn walks around searching for the child, described over the PA system. She first checks the toy section, sees nothing. She runs to sporting goods and finds nothing. She runs to the clothing section and bumps into Willow, shopping for baby Matt.

Willow goes to say hello but Kate cuts her off saying, "No time."

Then a loud crash sound occurs. Kaitlyn rushes over to the toy section and sees the bike rack collapsed. She spots a demon looking human taking the missing child away. She chases and throws a bike, sliding it across the floor, tripping the demon. The kid gets away. The demon gets up and throws a bike. Kaitlyn dodges it and runs at the demon. It tips the shelves down on top of her. The demon starts to walk away but suddenly the shelves lift up a little and break apart. Kate gets up and flings her hair-held blades, stabbing the demon in the back of the head. It falls to the floor. Kate runs over and pulls out her blades and puts them back. She shoots the demon and it burns up. At the end of the day, she gets home.


	7. Episode 67

**CRISIS IN NEW ORLEANS**

During the end of August 2005, a hurricane named Katrina, a category five, hit New Orleans almost directly. The damage left the city of 1.5 million people evacuated and like a ghost town. An estimated 2,500 died and another 100,000 stayed behind and waited out the storm. Now New Orleans is crippled. A week later hundreds of people were found dead, they had bite marks on the throat. Buildings had Satanist symbols burnt into them and paranormal energy levels skyrocketed off the charts. The Slayers Council agreed that demons and vampires were taking advantage of the crisis in New Orleans and are killing off people and taking over the city. Immediately Kaitlyn, Shawn, Spike, May Lin and Faith fly down and get in the city. Shawn takes a small motor boat and they ride through the flooded streets.

May Lin looks around, "Oh my god, everything is so ruined."

Faith points to a building, "Hey, what's that look like?"

Spike, "That's an old vampire cult symbol. Possible nest inside. I'd expect a party if we went in there."

Shawn hops out and runs through the water to the building, "Let's kick some ass, then!"

May Lin gets disgusted, "Look at the water! Why would you run through that?"

Kate, "Don't worry, my brother is both a vampire and an idiot."

They stop the boat and climb into the building. They sneak around the building quietly.

Spike stops and sniffs, "Oh hell."

May Lin yelps. In the next room is a pile of blood drained bodies.

In anger, Kate pulls out a hellfire handgun and kicks a wall down, "Come on out, you bastards! Lets go, act tough now!"

Spike, "No one's here, lets leave."

They get back in the boat and continue along. Nightfall comes, they decide to stop at an abandoned hotel. Through the night they rest. Morning comes and Shawn has refueled the motor boat. They go back out and as they pass an apartment building, they hear screaming. Faith hops from the boat to the second floor window. The others sit and wait. Suddenly a vampire crashes out from the second floor window and splashes into the water. A second one flies out and dusts as it falls down. A few more seconds pass and a third vampire is thrown out the window. Faith climbs out and gets back into the boat. Kate shoots the two as they come out from the water. They burn up. They continue along and spot something swimming in the water. A shark like demon jumps out from the water. As Kaitlyn opens fire, Shawn and Spike spot a few vampires looking out from a building window. The shark demon is killed and they head to the building. As they quietly enter, they spot a large crowd of vampires. They run in and start a fight. They fight through and kill the crowd. Then five vampires enter the room. One roars.

Kaitlyn yells, "Shit, assassin vampires!"

Faith goes to attack one, it flips her and throws her at a wall. The assassin vampires attack. Then more come in.

The lead one walks in, "Heard there'd be slayers in town."

May Lin draws her samurai sword and slices through one, another dodges and grabs the sword by the blade and rips it from her. They all fight off the ambush of assassin vampires but are getting out numbered. Kate scissor kicks one, roundhouse kicks another and slams a third through a desk. The lead assassin vamp picks her up and throws her through a wall. The fight goes on. Kaitlyn climbs out from the pile of collapsed wall, brushes herself off and looks up at the lead vampire and smiles. Her eyes glow neon orange. Kate runs at him and scissor kicks him. She punches him in the face and slams his head to the floor. She stomps down and stomps the lead vampire's head through the floor. She pulls her foot out from the floor. The vampire dusts. The other assassin vampires stop and stare. Kaitlyn closes her eyes. An eerie low frequency growling comes from everywhere. She opens her eyes, now glowing neon purple and raises her hand at the vampires, which slowly back away. Wooden beams rip from the walls and the vampires bolt for the exit. The beams snap into small pieces and streak at the fleeing vampires. Wooden shards stab and slice through them all. A massive cloud of dust falls to the ground. Kaitlyn's eyes return to normal and roll back, she collapses to the floor.

Spike, "Bloody hell. That was...um...I really prefer being the good guy now."

Shawn picks Kate up, checks her. Still breathing, pulse is fine.

Faith looks around, "What the _hell_ was that?"

May Lin smiles.


	8. Episode 68

**FOREST OF FEAR**

Its now mid October and Kaitlyn has started a job as a security guard for the Chester Mall. Now nearing Halloween, the annual Forest of Fear has started in Tuxedo Park, not far from Maybrook. Kaitlyn and her friends have decided to go to the Forest of Fear. The Forest of Fear is an annual Halloween fair, with live bands, a haunted house, shops and other fun rides. Everyone decides to go along, have some fun. While there they went inside the haunted house and then watched some live bands.

Willow walks around to all the shops, "Wow, look at all the goodies they have."

Shawn points and starts laughing, he yells, "Hahaha, its chainsaw dude!!! Rock on man!"

A man in a zombie costume with a bladeless chainsaw runs by, scaring kids by revving his chainsaw. Brian goes and starts skanking to the music. Shawn joins in. Kaitlyn, May Lin and Faith stand and watch.

Giles walks up from behind and yells, "Boo!"

The three stand there and look at him.

Giles, "What... Just getting into the spirit."

Kate and May Lin go inside the haunted house again. Along the way they watch as a kid is pulled into a dark corner and then bitten in the throat. Another kid vamps out and joins in. Kaitlyn and May Lin look at each other and fight the two and rush through the rest of the ride. More demons and vampires start to pop out and attack kids. The two gets out and a massacre begins as vampires and other evil beings attack the fairgrounds and kill people. The slayers and gang start to fight the evil and kill the vampires. In the end 37 kids and 10 adults are killed. 54 vampires and 8 demons are slain.


	9. Episode 69

**DEMON BABIES**

Lately there have been some strange births in the area. Reports of babies being born with horns and demon tails. A few had red skin or blue skin. Willow, now working at Arden Hill hospital as a med student, keeps watch on the situation. Meanwhile Spike and Shawn go out and around to different demons to force out information. Giles finds the babies DNA contains a demonic cell that matches to a certain type of demon. They have no idea how the babies became like this. Days later seven couples who had newborn demon babies were found dead. The parents were slaughtered and the demon kids went missing. Spike and Shawn beat the crap out of a local demon snitch and find out where the demons are that are making demon babies. Kaitlyn and May Lin go out to the location and kill four demons and interrogate another one. They find that it is a demon trying to create 13 demon children that will be sent to hell to create a force of killer evil beings to wipe out the slayers. Kaitlyn, Faith and Spike reach the last mother carrying a demon child in time before she gave birth. They try to figure out what to do. The woman enters labor. They have no choice but to help the woman give birth. Willow calls to tell she's doing a spell which should reverse the spell done by the demons. Kate delivers the last baby. Willow finishes the reversal spell and the baby comes out normal. Also those not yet born but are infected, are reversed as well. The babies turn human.


	10. Episode 70

**ESCALATING FEARS**

Maybrook is now a hot spot for vampirism. One or two people go missing in Maybrook every day. Vampires are reported by citizens but police have no belief in it. They don't think its possible, and believe that it is just a string of kidnappings. Fear of dying is growing rapidly in Maybrook and it has reached a point in which people have been shot at by others. Halloween has come by and two teenagers were killed. Kaitlyn and the other slayers had no choice but to clean out the town by going on an all night hunt for vampires. For two days and nights, they killed vampire after vampire and managed to kill four demons. They now have a mission to find and kill off the demon's and vampire's main nest. They find it deep, hidden in the woods behind Maybrook and they fight and slaughter every vampire and demon. The disappearances end.


	11. Episode 71

**POSSESSION**

In rage against the vampire slayers, demons have decided to infest the slayers, friends and families with suffering. They summon an evil spirit to possess one of the slayers friends and most needed ally. Unfortunately Willow is targeted by the demon while she was sleeping at night. Willow suddenly woke up and could not move and felt extreme pain as the possession took place. She fell off her bed and started to convulse in a bizarre fashion and after 10 minutes she was possessed. She attempted to fight it with her magic but it failed. The next day she was found in her room, standing on all fours, in a bridge position. Her eyes were all red and blood was bleeding from her mouth and eyes. Giles quickly called for help and returned to Willow's bedroom finding her back up against the wall above her bed with her arms out and legs partially open. Her eyes still the same and still bleeding. Kate, Buffy, Faith and Shawn got to the scene as Giles started to read a book about witch possessions. Giles announced to the group that Willow is obviously possessed. Right after finishing telling them Willow is possessed, the demon spoke from inside using Willow's mouth and throat to talk. The voice was mixed between Willow's voice and an evil demonic voice. It explained it has possessed the body of Willow and it is going to kill her if they try to exorcize to demon. It said it wants to make the slayers suffer for killing other demons. A day passes and Willow's skin is turning grayish and she is looking weaker and closer to death. Giles consults the Slayer's Council and they say that to kill the demon without killing Willow they must solidify the demon so it is a physical solid that can be fought and killed. To do that they need to perform the spell within 20 feet of Willow's body for the spell to work. Without Willow the spell will be hard to do but also may create more pain for Willow as the demon is solidified. They decide to do it and begin. They first perform a sound barrier spell so the demon can't hear the spell being performed behind the door. They start and after six hours the demon solidifies and it becomes enraged and moves to try and kill Willow but Kaitlyn and Faith kick the door in and it smashes of the demon. They fight and kill it. After a few days Willow returns to normal.


	12. Episode 72

**SHAWN'S SPELL**

It has been a week since the spell attacks on the slayers by vampires, when Willow was possessed. Now another attack has occurred. Shawn, while playing his new X Box 360 against Spike, suddenly drops unconscious, gets up and starts laughing. He continues to laugh as he goes to get something from the fridge. He then starts talking about random, stupid and childish stuff and keeps laughing. He goes over to Giles and comments about how Giles is starting to bald. He then walks over to Kate who is cleaning her weapons and starts to poke her. Kaitlyn flips out and throws Shawn on the floor and he keeps giggling as she yells at him to stop being a dick head. Faith walks over to Shawn and notices his eyes are fully dilated. His pupil has grown over all the color of his iris. Willow checks him and he is under a rare spell that makes the target completely immature and unable to focus on anything. Willow searches for an anti spell but finds that the only way to reverse it, is to go to a special shrine and perform a spell carved on the walls of a cave. That is somewhere in Europe and they can't find out where unless they can decode an internet code. Giles starts to work on it while Kaitlyn orders airline tickets to London, England. Kaitlyn, Spike, Willow and of course Shawn go. On the airplane, Shawn continued to act immature by playing with a bag of peanuts that is given out and making the peanuts talk to each other and he kept annoying Kate by flicking peanuts at her. At the London airport they go to a hotel and stay there until Giles finds out anything. Spike decides to go out at night and meet up with some 'old friends' and kills them. Giles finally decodes the word France. They quickly head to Paris on a bullet train and make it to the new hotel. Kaitlyn, Spike and Shawn head out to a nearby hotel to find an old map.

While out, Shawn makes continuous jokes about the French including yelling out "I surrender!" in public and laughing like French people do and sneaking up behind random people and yelling "Ribbit!" in their ear and then running away.

They get to ancient maps and find nothing, another dead end. Giles calls and says he found more wording about hills in Germany. They take a train out and arrive at a station in Bonn, Germany. At the station they have to go to a booth to show passport ID. When they get to the booth Shawn walks up and performs a hiel Hitler stance and makes a mustache with his other finger and starts yelling in fake, made up German language for a minute straight. He then trips over a speed bump. Kaitlyn punches him as they move on to the motel. They drive out to a hill described in the encoding but see nothing. They head back to the motel and sleep the night. They wake up and Shawn is missing and they quickly get ready and head out to find him. They can't find him after a few hours and call Giles and he says that after they get to him they must head to Ireland to go to the famous Stonehenge monument. They find Shawn making fun of more Germans. They head back through France and England and arrive in Newcastle, Scotland. They make it to a cave not far from Stonehenge and find the shrine. Willow performs the spell and the spell is reversed and Shawn returns to normal.


	13. Episode 73

**TERRORIST MISTAKE**

The latest attacks against the slayers, Willow's possession and Shawn's insanity spell has caused problems for the slayers. Now they must locate who is doing this. After gathering information from other vampires, Spike returns to Giles house and tells what he found out. A group of vampires have been performing spells to attack the slayers. They find the location of the vampires and Kaitlyn and Spike head out. They drive down to Warwick and start to look for 666 South Market Street. They find it and walk up to the door as an Arabic man walks out. He stops and runs back in.

Spike looks at Kaitlyn and kicks open the door and the man starts yelling "infidels!!"

Another Arabic man fires three shots into Spike and he yells, "Bloody hell, what the!!?".

Kaitlyn opens fire and three more Arab men run around the house getting AK47s. They run in and start a gun fight with the men and Kaitlyn yells they are terrorists. Spike runs toward a terrorist as he shoots at Spike and grabs the man and snaps his neck. Kaitlyn fires at the others as the shoot back. In the end Kaitlyn and Spike kill the terrorists and find out they were going to blow up different places in New York City and Washington. Kate and Spike flee as police sirens are heard in the background. They get back in the car and drive down the street and see another house with the numbers 666. They stop and walk up and Spike senses vampires. They bust in and there are several vampires inside they start to fight and Kate and Spike win. They head back home.


	14. Episode 74

**THE TEST**

It is a Slayers Council tradition to remove the powers of the slayer from the current slayer to test them to see their ability and find out what the slayer has learned through her training. Now it is Kate's turn to take this test, but there is one problem. Kaitlyn has joined up her powers with two other organizations. The Shao Lin Monks of Tibet and the Cheyenne Native American Tribe. Kate has slayer powers from three different groups. This means, the Council can only remove their own power force. So they do so and start to test by allowing random demons and vampires or creatures to attack Kaitlyn at random, day, night, school, work or anywhere. This will go on for one week. If Kaitlyn makes it through the week alive, her Slayer Council powers are returned and she is a permanent vampire slayer. They take it away on Sunday at 12:00am. It will return on Saturday at 11:59pm. She starts the first day on Sunday fine but Monday brings new threats. Kaitlyn gets to school and as she walks through the parking lot she encounters a demon that crawls out from the concrete. She pulls out her two hellfire guns and shoots it several times. She goes into the building and makes it through the first five periods but notices a small purple blob rolling around the floor like a slug and it eats a mental kid. She chases after it as it squishes around the hallways. She finally uses her Shao Lin powers and makes a pipe fall down on the blob and the kid plops out of the creature. Kate smashes her foot down on the thing and splatters it. She walks away with purple goo on her shoe. Kate goes to work at WalMart as an armed security guard and responds to a call that someone is stealing DVDs and hit a woman. Kaitlyn gets there and it is a vampire. Kaitlyn tries to act like it is just a person but it attacks her and she must fight it. Kaitlyn pulls her gun out and fires at the vampire in the head. It falls down with a hole in its head and seems stunned. Kaitlyn kicks it in the face and it gets up and attacks again. This time Kaitlyn keeps fighting it and decides to put back her gun and pulls out her hair pin assault blades. She keeps fighting and slashes it up but it doesn't die. Becoming annoyed Kaitlyn steps back and the vampire makes a smart-ass remark and Kaitlyn pulls out her other gun, her hellfire gun and shoots it in the face and it burns up. Day after day she fought through proving she is a worthy slayer. The last day of the test Kaitlyn is required to kill a powerful demon. It is like the fire demons of Hawaii. She arrives at the abandoned train station to fight and it appears as it crawls from under the ground. It breaks through and fires a fireball at Kate. She dodges it and fires at it until her gun runs out. It absorbs the hellfire bullets and grows larger. Kate reloads a clip and puts the gun back to her holster and runs up the stairs to the second floor and it smashes through the wall. Part of the floor collapses. Kate charges up her Shao Lin Monk powers and her eyes glow fiery orange. Kaitlyn blows the demon backwards into trees and they catch on fire. She runs up to the roof as it smashes the floor out. She blasts it away again and jumps down from the roof to the second floor and down to the first. Kaitlyn blasts it again but the demon keeps coming back. There is a lake nearby and she runs toward it. The demon chases her and she makes it and blasts the demon into the lake. It falls into the water and the fire demon's fire goes out. It dies and sink to the bottom of the lake and melts into a pile of mud and dirt on the lake bed. Kate drives home and lays down on the couch and the next day her slayer powers are returned.


	15. Episode 75

**WITCH DOCTOR**

Kaitlyn has passed the slayer test but now she is needed to stop another threat. In Jamaica there is a witch doctor who is practicing and testing with different spells to find a way to bring back someone who has died even if they died thousands of years ago. He is hoping to find a way to bring humans and animals back without them coming back in a zombie state. Unfortunately his selfless act of trying to make the world a better place is dangerous. If he does the wrong thing, another outbreak of zombies can occur. The Slayers Council pays for a round trip for Kate, Willow, Shawn, Faith and Giles to go to Jamaica and stop him before something bad happens. They arrive after a flight from New York City to Miami to Kingston, Jamaica. They get to a hotel on the beach and stay the night. The next day, Kate and Willow rent a car and head to a local witch shop. Willow talks to the owner about where they can find a witch doctor. The owner claims there a several witch doctors in the area. He gives them directions to each and they head out for a long day of searching. Kaitlyn and Willow stop at four places and don't find the one they're looking for. They get to the fifth place and find a man preparing a grave site for a resurrection spell. They run over and ask if he is experimenting to find a perfect resurrection spell. He says yes and brings them inside. He says he knows why they are here to talk to him. He says he keeps a double barrel shot gun to kill a failed zombie. Kate says that won't be enough. He walks over to a room and opens the door and a zombie walks out. Kaitlyn instinctively pulls out her gun in a split second and is ready to fire. He says calm down its totally harmless. He shoves it back in the room and asks Kaitlyn and Willow to leave. They leave and stay at the hotel for another two days and at night sneak back to the witch doctor's home. They watch as he tries a new spell. A person crawls out from the ground and screeches. Its arm falls off and the doctor shoots it. He goes to sleep and they sneak to his backyard and read his next tests. Willow finds his next spell may cause all the dead within a one mile area to come to life in a vicious way. They run back to the car and wait. The doctor comes out in the morning and prepares the spell. Kaitlyn and Willow have fallen asleep. He does the spell and it happens. Hundreds of zombies crawl out of the ground and Kate and Willow wake up to gun shots. They watch as zombies run at the car. Kaitlyn speeds over to the house and runs down several zombies and the doctor gets in. They speed back to the road and drive away. Willow starts to find a way to reverse the spell while Kaitlyn calls Giles to let him know it happened. Giles goes over the spell layout and finds what is needed to reverse it. Meanwhile Kate stops at the border of the city of Kingston and prepares for the zombies to come running towards the city. Someone calls the military and claims there are hundreds of zombies coming towards the city. The Jamaicans have ancient tales about the day zombies will come to rule the planet and the Jamaican army responds by sending a troop of 20 men to the border. They arrive as Kate opens fire on the zombies running to the city. A man is fleeing from them but is caught by the zombies and eaten. The Jamaican army opens fire to hold off the hundreds of zombies running at them. Giles sends the spell to Willow's mini laptop and she starts it. They hold off and Kate uses her Shao Lin powers to blast the zombies back as they get too close. Willow reverses the spell and all the zombies drop to the ground and turn to dust.


End file.
